Rin Tin Tiggsita
by Mungo'skittykat18
Summary: This is my frist fiction story so pls be nice :3. this story is about the life of Rin Tin Tiggsita and her life in the junkyard. i would like to state that i do not own Cats the musical or any of the songs words used. please review 3 PART 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Birth

_RIN TIN TIGGSITA_

_**CHAPTER 1: Birth**_

"_Old Deuteronomy!! Griza… Grizabel… Grizabella is…" skimbleshanks puffed as he burst in to Old Duets den._

"_Skimble" Old Duet calmly "please catch your breath and calm down." _

_Skimble leaned against the wall and slowly cault his breath, The orange tabby tom had just run from one side of the junkyard to the other were the leaders den was in 2O seconds flat. _

"_Now what have you come to tell me" Old Duet asked once the younger cat had calmed._

"_Ok, Old Deuteronomy, Grizabella's walters have brok'n she is about ta go inta labour, Jellylorum is with her in the medical den." _

_The large long haired grey tom stood up started walking out of his den, "are you coming Skimble" Old duet turned slightly and smiled. Skimble followed the old tom shaking his head._

"_How can ye be so calm, I remember when me Bomby and Demy were born I were terrified, nerves' an shaky, I spen' the whole time pacing." _

_Old Deuteronomy stayed silent he just carried on walking with a smile on his face. He may have seemed calm but inside he was a tangle of nerves, he already had 5 other sons, Quagmire the eldest ( a black and gold patched tom who had forded by the human family who adopted him to move up north to Bolton), Munkustrap the second eldest (a silver and black striped tom), Macavity the third eldest ( a Ginger and red striped tom -the still couldn't work him out) and Alonzo the current youngest (a black and white patched tom). His other son Bonzo (a white and gold patched cat) had been taken from him 3 months ago, the kitten was only a month old when his mate Rosaline had left the junkyard taking the kitten with her, she had left Alonzo behind saying that she did not want him. He loved all his sons dearly but he desperately wanted a daughter, he knew that his mate Grizabella was having 2 kitten but had no idea of the sex's. Griz had only been his mate for a month when she fallen pregnant and now 2 months later she was about too have his new litter._

_A scream broke through the junkyard, it came from the medical den._

"_gasp the Kittens are coming Old Deuteronomy" both Skimble and Old Deut quickened their pace._

_They made it to the den just in time to see the first kitten being born, as Old Deut hurried into the room the first kittens head had just started to crown._

"_DEUTERONOMY!!" Grizabella screamed as he kneeled by the cushion she was on._

"_it's ok Grizy I'm here, just concentrate on have those little bundles of joy," Old Deut picked up a cloth and mopped Grizabella's forehead._

"_It's a bit hard to concentrate on anything… aaarrrrr" Grizabella yelled while panting._

"_Come on Griza one more push on this kitten" Jellylorum called from her place between Grizabella's legs. _

_Old Deut took Griza's paw as she let out another ear piercing scream and pushed the tiny form out of the body._

"_Yes that's it, that's it, it's coming, come on Griz push…" a series of small meows suddenly broke out, "well done Grizabella you have a beautiful tom kitten._

_Jellylorum handed the newly born tom to Grizabella _

"_He's purrfect" Grizabella said softly as she took in her sons beauty. He was black with leopard spots on his chest, front legs and he had one band of spots on his back left leg, his head and tail were a mixture of black and gold stripes. The fur around the kittens neck was golden and slightly longer then the rest of his fur, he was going to have a mane._

"_He's a main coon" Old Deuteronomy said as Grizabella passed the tiny kitten to him. Old Deut cradled his small son, 'another son' he thought, he hoped the other kitten was a queen, he wanted a daughter, he loved his sons so much but he would love to have a little Queen._

"_Yes and he's gonna be a real heart throb isn't h…" Grizabella managed to say before another wave of pain ran through her._

"_The other kitten is coming Griza" Jellylorum said going back her original place at the end of the cushion, "get ready to push"._

"_I don't want to push any more, can't I leave this one and let it grow inside me or could you have it for me" Grizabella cried through gritted teeth as she felt the kitten coming._

"_Come on Grizy darling you can do it, just a few more pushes and it will all be over" Old Deut soothed as he placed the little tom in the coat by the bed and took Grizabella's paw again._

_Grizabella pushed and screamed for a few more minutes and was finally rewarded by the cries from her second kitten. _

"_Congratulations Grizabella and Old Deuteronomy you have a handsome little tom and a beautiful little queen" Jellylorum smiled as she handed the little feline queen to the proud and tired mother, she then bowed to them both and left the room._

_Grizabella looked down at the little queen who was just as gorgeous as her brother. She had a black body with a mixture of red, gold and black leopard spots and tiger stripes on her chest, her head and tail were a mixture of red, black and gold stripes, she had black front legs with red and gold paws and her back legs were red and gold with black paws. The little queen also had a slight mane which was red and black._

"_They are both so purrfect Deuty" Grizabella whispered to her mate as she handed the queen to him. She then started drifting off to sleep._

"_Yes they are" Old Deut smiled, "you rest now my love, we will name them together when you wake up", he leant down to Griza and lightly kissed her face._

'_I have a daughter' Old Deuteronomy said to himself, 'and she is purrfect, they both are'. He gently picked up his son and cuddled the two kittens before setting them down by his mate, he watched her snuggle round the two small forms and slipped silently out of the room to inform his tribe of the new arrivals. _


	2. Chapter 2: The sudden goodbye

**CHAPTER 2: THE SUDDEN GOODBYE**

"Jellical cats I would like you to meet Rum Tum Tugger and Rin Tin Tiggista, my new son and daughter" Old Deuteronomy said proudly as held up the kittens.

They were now 15 days old and this was the first time the whole tribe has seen them, the kittens eyes were now open, Tugger had deep chestnut brown eyes with flecks of green running through them, while Tigger (easier to say) had dark purple and blue eyes with flecks of black in them, every cat in the tribe were amazed by the colour of her eyes and how they seemed to sparkle, they were very peculiar.

The Jellical cats all cheered as their leader handed the kittens to Grizabella who was standing next to him on the magical tyre.

After the third hip hip the tribe started the celebrations, for Tugger and Tigger were not the only kittens to recently be born as days after delivering Griza's kittens Jellylorum gave birth to two of her own, two tabby crossed calicos, a male and female which she and her mate Skimbleshanks had named 'Mungojerrie' and 'Rumpelteazer'.

Jennyanydots had also had a kitten the day before Grizabella, a cute little calico queen her and her mate Asparagus had named 'Pokadot' because the tiny queen had five different coloured spots on her belly.

Grizabella didn't stay for the celebrations and slipped off back to her den with the two kittens, she laid them down in their cot and placed a thick blanket round them. She then sat down by the small box she used as a table, took a piece of paper from the tatty note book and a pen (the little ones from Argos) and started writing a letter. As she wrote tears stung her eyes falling on to the paper, when she finished she folded the letter and wrote Old Deuteronomy on it and placed it on top of the blanket that wrapped her purrfect kittens up nice and warm. She bent and lick both her sleeping angels faces and whispered softly her goodbyes and reason for leaving, she begged that they would understand and forgive her for leaving when they grew up.

Grizabella then went to the old jewellery box that held her special things and silently opened it, from inside she picked up the two letters she had written a few days ago, a silver and diamond belt and a ruby and black sapphire collar. She placed the items on the bed and without another word walked out to the back of the junkyard, she turned, looked back at her used to be den she had shared with her mate and toward the jellical's celebrations, she then slowly climbed up a junk heap and disappeared into the fast rolling darkness of night.

Finding that his mate had left the celebrations, Old Deut walked back to their den to see if everything was alright.

"Grizabella!" Old Deuteronomy called from the doorway of their den, when he got no answer he moved in to the den, "Grizabella are you in here?" Old Deut walked to the bed of rags but found no mate. He turned to leave but was stopped short when he heard a small cry coming from his kittens cot.

"Tugger? Tiggsita?" he creped towards his crying little tom and queen, "shush its ok, where is your mother?" he reached into the cot and lightly stroked their heads. He then noticed the folded up paper. He picked it up, unfolded it and silently read the letter.

**My Dearest Deuteronomy**

**I need you to know that I will always love you and will never forget you. **

**I****'****m sorry but I can not live in the Junkyard any more, ever since I gave birth to our purrfect kitten I have been depressed, I have managed to hide it from you and the tribe but not from the kittens, when I am alone with them I****'****d cry and started pulling my fur out. You would not have notice as I brushed my fur to cover the patches. I have also stopped eating properly, I feel like I****'****m being closed in and have on many occasions shouted at the kits when the cry.**

**I have tried to control myself but I****'****m finding it harder to every day and this afternoon was the worst day ever, as you introduced our kittens to the tribe all I wanted to do was hurt you and them. I do not want to but I****'****m afraid if I stay I may do something bad to Tugger and Tiggsita.**

**I know I am abandoning them but I would prefer to hurt them mentally then physically, I****'****m afraid I will kill them.**

**I have left 2 letter on the bed 1 for Tugger and for Tiggsita along with a belt and collar, please give these to them when they are older and I hope that they can see it in their hearts to forgive, I hope you can as well.**

**Please tell them both I love them and will never stop loving them or ever forget them. **

**I also want you to find someone else, someone better then me and who can be a better mother to the kittens.**

**By the time you read this letter I will have gone, please do not try to find.**

**Good bye my love**

**I am sorry**

**Grizabella **

**XX**

Old Deuteronomy was silent, he read through the letter 2 more times before turning to the bed where the items Grizabella had mentioned were, then looked toward his kitten.

He folded the note back up and placed it on the table, he let out one sigh and began to quietly sing:

_**x**__** swear that I can go on forever again**_

_**please let me know that my one bad day will end**_

_**I will go down as your lover, your friend**_

_**give me your lips and with one kiss we beginAre you afraid of being alone**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**are you afraid of leaving tonight**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without youI'll leave my room open till sunrise for you**_

_**I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you**_

_**where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming**_

_**and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this**_

_**Are you afraid of being alone**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**are you afraid of leaving tonight**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**Are you afraid of being alonecause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**are you afraid of leaving tonight**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**are you afraid of being alone**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**are you afraid of leaving tonight**_

_**cause I am, I'm lost without youI'm lost without you**_

_**I'm lost without you**_

_**I'm lost without you**_

_**I'm lost without you**_

_**I'm lost without you **__**x**_

Only when he finished singing did Old Deuteronomy cry.


	3. Chapter 3:A cat must have 3 diffrent mum

**CHAPTER 3 A and B: A CAT MUST HAVE THREE DIFFERENT MUMS**

Kitten's list: youngest to oldest

Rumpleteazer (Q)

Mungojerrie (T)

Rin Tin Tiggsita (Q)

Rum Tum Tugger (T)

Pokadots (Q)

Plato (T)

Sparrow (T)

Felix (T)

Ventura (T)

Evolution (Q)

Alonzo (T)

Mistoffelees (T)

Demeter (Q)

Bombalurina (Q)

Admetus (T)

Cassandra (Q)

Macavity (T)

Munkustap (T)

**3A: Jellylorum**

Two weeks had passed since Grizabella had abandoned the tribe and her kittens, Old Deuteronomy had asked Jellylorum to look after Tugger and Tigger as they both needed a queens milk. Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks were happy to take the kittens in at first.

"I don't want to let Old Deut down but I'm not producing enough milk for all 4 kittens, I love Tugger and Tigger to bits and I don't want them to be malnourished, I have also got to think about our Mungo and Teazer" Jellylorum told Skimbleshanks as she tried to get a restless Mungo to sleep, the other 3 were soundo but ever time she tucked Mungo in he would wait till she turned round and jump out of the cot.

"MUM!" Demeter called from the other room, "Bomba has just sick up a hair ball and it gross, eww don't sniff it that disgusting."

"Hump, ok I'm coming girls, Skims could you get Mungo to bed please." Jellylorum walked toward her older kittens room.

"Demeter it's not that bad, stop being so dramatic," Bombalurina yelled,

"Yes it is" Demeter shouted back, "and I'm not being dramatic"

"is not and you are."

"Will you to be quite your father is trying to get the kittens to sleep, now lets get this cleaned up so you two can go to sleep" Jellylorum called through the argument.

Back in the other room:

"MUNGOJERRIE get back here, 'ou are gonna ta bed noo!!" Skimbleshanks yelled. Mungo's ears went flat against his head and he quickly crawled toward the cot, "good boy" Skimble said softly as he picked Mungo up and placed him in-between his sister Rumpelteazer and Rin Tin Tiggsita. Mungo curled up and closed his eye's.

Jellylorum came back into the room. "they are ok now, Bomba's had a drink and I have cleared up the mess."

"Good I hop' Bomba will be ok during the rest of the nigh',"

"Goodnight Kittens" Jellylorum and Skimble called in unison, "sweet dreams."

"What are we going to do Skims? Jellylorum asked, "I don't want the kittens to feel rejected again, (a beat), I still can't believe Griza just walked out on them, what kind of a mother does that to her own kits? It's wrong."

"Old Deuteronomy did say she left 2 letter for them ta read when their older but yaur righ' it is bad enough tha' she left them bu' ta do so when they still need her milk and tha'," Skimble looked over at the sleeping kittens, "they didne' disserve that neither does Old Deuteronomy he's already been through heart ache with Rosaline when she ran away with Bonzo, poor Alonzo lost both his mo'her and bro'her and at only a month old, no' ta mention Quagmire bein tak'n away by tha' human fam'ly ta live up north."

Skimble sighed and stretched, "in the morning 'ou and I will go an' speak to Old Deut and explain the situation ok."

"Ok Skims, I love you so much, you know I will never leave you don't you?" Skimble did not answer, in stead he pulled his mate into a hug and purred in her ear. Jenny in return nuzzled his face.

"Mummy," little voice called out from the cot. Jellylorum shot up and ran to the kittens to find Tiggsita sitting up crying, "mummy?" she sniffed with her little ear pinned back. Jellylorum scooped the little queen up and gently rocked her.

"shss it ok," Jellylorum soothed "Skimble" she called gently. Skimbleshanks walked over to were the older queen was cradling the younger queen and slipped an arm a round her.

"Her first word, ha trus' it ta be mummy" Skimble said softly, "the poor little lass."

Tigger fell back to sleep while sucking her paw, Jellylorum carefully placed her back in the cot where she snuggled in to her brother Tugger's back.

Jellylorum softly sang

_**x**__** A gentle breeze from Hushabye MountainSoftly blows o'er lullaby bay.It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--Waiting to sail your worries away.It isn't far to Hushabye MountainAnd your boat waits down by the key.The winds of night so softly are sighing--Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.Wave good-bye to cares of the day.And watch your boat from Hushabye MountainSail far away from lullaby bay.**__**x**_

**3B: Jennyanydots**

After Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks told Old Deuteronomy about their problem, Jennyanydots agreed to take Tugger and Tiggsita in, she had started to produce a lot of milk, way too much for her one kitten Pokadots, so the arrangement was perrfect.

A few weeks went by and both Tugger and Tigger started talking and boy could Tugger talk, he rarely shut up, Tigger was different she spoke but not all the time, sometimes no one could get a word out of her, other times she would sit quietly and after a few minutes would start to sing. They were both happy and lively kits who loved to play and muck about, they had already formed a gang of kittens, there was Tugger, Tiggsita, pokadots, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Sparrow (Tantomile and Coricopat kitten) and Plato (Sundial and Humphries kitten).

The brother and sister loved staying with Jennyanydots and her mate Asparagus and would spend as much time as they could with their father and brothers.

"Lelly-elly-lots" Tugger Called, "can we's go out an play pweese?"

"yer can we's Mummy?" Pokadots chimed in, both her and Tugger looked up at the older cat with big pleading eyes.

"Humm, what do you think Asparagus, shall we let them out?" Jennyanydots cocked a look at her mate.

"Well I suppose they could got out, but only if Misto goes with them," Asparagus said.

Misto (short for Mistoffelees) was Jennyanydots and Asparagus's eldest kit, he was about 5 months older then his sister. He was a small black and white tuxedo cat with a pure white face, white paws and a white tipped tail.

"You'd better go and ask Misto," Jelly told the kittens.

"yeeeyyyy!! MISTO, MISTO you have to come play with us" Pokadots, Tiggsita and Tugger yelled running toward the older kitten's room.

Misto agreed to look after the kittens outside, he was soon bombarded by tiny fur balls.

"Misty play wiv us," Teazer and Mungo laughed tugging on the older kittens tale.

As Misto tried to rescue his tale from the a scream rang out, Misto looked up to see Tiggsita fall off the magical tire and on her side land with a heavy thump.

"Tigger!" Misto shot over to the young kitten who was now trying to stand up, "are you ok?"

"No my side hurts," Tigger cried as Misto pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want to go back to the den," Tigger nodded and walked towards Jennyanydots den without another word. She silently slipped past Jenny and Asparagus who were cuddled up on a pillow dozing and into her room.

"Mum is Tigger coming back out to play," Misto asked once he escaped the pile of laughing kittens.

"Is she not out there with you" Jenny asked, Misto shook his head,

"Earlier she fell off the tire and came back to the den cause she hurt her self" Misto explained.

"Ok I'll go and see if she ok and wants to come play". jenny crossed the den to the kittens new room (an extension made from an abandoned dog carrier), "Tiggsita?" Jenny called knocking gently on the door "are you ok?." No answer.

Jenny put her head to the door and listened, she could hear crying coming from inside the room, "Tigger are you ok?" Jenny opened the door to find Tigger Curled up in a ball, crying, "OH my poor baby, what's wrong?" Jenny rushed over to the small queen and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I've…gulp…been…gulp…sick sniff and I…gulp…don't…gulp…well," Tigger said through her crying.

Jenny put her paw to Tigger's head, it was boiling, "Oh dear, you have a fever, your burning up, we need to get you to the medical den." Tigger slowly nodded, but as she stood up she wobbled then collapsed unconsciousness on the floor.

"ASPARAGUS, COME QUICK TIGGSITA IS REALLY ILL, WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE MEDICAL DEN NOW!!" Jennyanydots screamed bursting into tears. Asparagus scooped Tiggsita up in this arms and ran to the medical den.

"I'll go fetch Old Deuteronomy" Asparagus offered after he put Tigger on the bed.

A few hours later Tiggsita had still not regained consciousness, but her fever had calmed and her temperature had lowered.

"What's wrong with my daughter Jellylorum?" Old Deuteronomy asked pacing up and down.

"We are not too sure, Jenny said "she seems to have a broken rib and her breathing is weak,"

"Ok I will send for Tantomile and Coricopat, they may be able to sense something" Old Deuteronomy called for Munkustrap to go find the Mystical twins and bring them back to the medical den ASAP.

"Yes Father, erm is Tigger going to be ok?" Munku asked bowing his head slightly.

"I will not lie to you Munkustrap but I do not know, we should hopefully know more after the twin examine her," Old Deut answered "now go and get the twin please"

Shortly after Munkustrap returned with Tantomile and Coricopat in tow.

"We will do all we can Old Deuteronomy" they said in unison, Jellylorum lead the Twins into Tiggsita's Medical room.

"humm and now we wait" Old Deut said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4: The waiting game

_**CHAPTER 4: THE WAITING GAME **_

_This was not the first time Old Deuteronomy had paced up and down in the medical room waiting to see it someone he loved was going to live or die, when Munkustrap and Macavity were 4 months old their mother Moonbeam was attacked by 2 large Pollical dogs, both his sons had been with her at the time along with his first daughter Seletty, they had all made a run for it toward a junk heap to hide in but only Munku and Macavity had made it. As Seletty was only 3 weeks old, she was not able to run on her own so Moonbeam had carried her which meant slowing the mother down, when the Pollical had taken hold of Moonbeam she had launched her young queen toward her older kittens but they hadn__'__t managed to grab her in time as the second Pollical pulled Seletty away from the toms outstretched arms and began tossing her about. No one except Munku and Macavity know what happened next but something had scared the Pollical Dogs away and the brothers had brought the two queens back to the junkyard and to the medical den. After what seemed like an eternity Jennyanydots had walked into the waiting room and broke the sad news that both Moonbeam and Seletty had died from their wounds._

"_Old Deuteronomy__"__ Tantomile cut through the old cats thoughts,_

"_Tantomile, what__'__s the news on Tigger?__"__ asked Munkustrap jumping up._

_Old Deut did not need to be told that it was bad news from the look on the female twin__'__s face,_

"_I__'__m sorry Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap but Tiggsita is very ill, from what me and Coricopat can sense she has not got long left to live, I am very sorry,__"__ Tantomile solemnly said._

"_Wha__…__what is wrong with my daughter?__"__ Old Deut demanded close to tears, __"__No this can not be true, I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER DAUGTHER!__"__ he was now yelling, the tears pouring down his face ._

"_Please father calm down, getting angry will not help,__"__ Munku put a paw around his father and sat him back down to Tantomile he asked calmly, __"__please do you know what is wrong with her?__"_

"_When she fell she broke 2 ribs and they have torn through her stomach and heart, she has internal bleeds,__"__ Coricopat answered walking into the room._

"_How long has she got left__"__ came a sad voice from the corner of the room, everyone turned surprised to see Macavity in tears sitting curled up on the floor._

"_Only a few hours, do you want me to inform any members of the tribe Old Deuteronomy?__"__ Coricopat offered._

"_Yes, could you please fetch only Tugger and Alonzo, thank you,__"__ both the mystical twins left the medical in search of the two young cats._

"_Macavity how long have you been there?__"__ Munkustrap quizzed his brother. No one could ever understand Macavity, he seemed to be a loner who had rarely spoken to any one except Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. That was until his little sister Rin Tin Tiggsita was born, Macavity had taken a real shine to the little queen and spent hours with her talking and playing (a side never seen in him before)._

"_About a hour__…__, why is this happe__…__(gulp) happening to her, what has she done to disserve dieing,__"__ Macavity wailed. Munku stared at his brother in surprise, Maccy had never been like this, even when their mother had died Macavity had not shed a tear._

_Munkustrap was about to ask Macavity about it but at that moment Alonzo walked in carrying Tugger._

"_Daddy, what goings on?__"__ Tugger whispered as Alonzo put the small tom down. No one had told him what was going to happen to his sister, Alonzo had just picked him up and taken him to the medical den, Tugger had struggled until he__'__d seen the look on his dad__'__s face._

_Old Deuteronomy lifted his son on to his lap and gently hugged him, __"__Tugger my dear dear boy,__"__ Old Deut said softly trying to hold back his tears, __"__I__'__m afraid I have some bad news, Tiggsita is very ill and very soon she will be going to sleep and will not wake up again.__"_

"_why will she no wakey up daddy__"__ Tugger whimpered tears forming in his eyes._

"_Erm because__…"__ Old Deuteronomy could not think of a thing to say to his youngest son._

"_Because the Everlasting cat wants her to be with him, he love__'__s her and wants her to live in the Heavyside lair for with him until he can bear to let her go so she can be reborn and bring another family the joy she has given us__"__ Macavity cut in._

_Everyone (except Tugger) looked at Macavity dumbfounded, they had never heard him speak like this and he was far from being a warm hearted cat who cared about other peoples feelings._

"_Thank you Macavity, now do you understand what we are saying,__"__ Old Deut asked looking from his second eldest to his youngest sons. _

"_I don want __'__er to go,__"__ Tugger screamed bursting into tears, __"__That Everylasten cat carn have __'__er (sniff).__"__ Tugger buried his head into his fathers fur and cried, every now and then he would shout __'__it__'__s not fair__'__._

_5 hours had gone when Jellylorum told Old Deuteronomy that it was time to say last good byes. The way this worked was an hour before a cat passed away each family member could spend some time alone them say their personal good byes._

_It was decided that Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum and Asparagus could have a few minutes alone with Tigger as she had become part of their family__'__s too. Each cat had a few minutes with her until they left her to be with her true family. _

_Munkustrap went first. He walked round to the side of her bed and gently placed her paw in his, __"__I will never forget you sis, I want you to know I love you. Always have, always will,__"__ Munkustrap could feel the tears running down his face as he continued, __"__I will always treasure the time we had together, the Everlasting cat may be taking you but he can not take my memories. I__'__m going to miss you so much.__"__ Munku leaned over and softly kissed his sister inersent face, he moved his lips to her ear and whispered __"__Goodbye Rin Tin Tiggsita I love you.__"__ Munkustrap straitened up and silently left the room sobbing as he got to the door her turned toward his little sister and said __"__say hello to Moonbeam and Seletty for me.__"_

_Next was Alonzo. He kneeled by his young sisters bed and cried into her fur, when he__'__d finished he looked up at Tigger and finely choked out __"__I understand why the Everlasting cat wants to take you back Tiggy, your beautiful and wonderful and I love you will all my heart,__"__ Alonzo took a few deep breaths and continued, __"__when you see the Everlasting cat Tiggy you make sure you give him hell for taking you away from us ok, I__'__m going to miss you loads sis, it__'__s not fair.__"__ Alonzo stood up and kissed Tiggsita lightly and pulled her into a gentle hug, __"__Goodbye my lovely Tiggy__"__. Alonzo then turned and walked out the door crying with his head hung._

_Macavity went next. He stood by Tiggsita__'__s bed and stared at her unconsciousness form, he slowly walked toward her and lightly rubbed his paw against her angelic face, __"__please don__'__t leave us Tigs, don__'__t leave me, I don__'__t think I can cope with you gone.__"__ Macavity slowly kneeled down still clutching Tiggsita__'__s paw, __"__I wish it was me lying there not you,sigh I have never told anyone this Tigs but just before you were born I tried to kill myself but obviously I failed, I wanted to try again but then you came into my life and I could not bring myself to do it, there was something about you that made me feel closer to you then anyone else,__"__ Macavity__'__s tear were now making the little queens fur wet, __"__you brought a new light into my life and I love you for that, you seemed the only cat who would listen to me and not criticize me, I__'__m going to miss you every day, I love you so so much, Goodbye my little angel, I hope you come back to me someday. Macavity kissed Tiggsita__'__s paw and then her face and left the room. Once outside he never said another word._

_When it was Tugger__'__s turn, Old Deuteronomy went in with him. __"__What do I say?__"__ Tugger panicked._

"_Anything that__'__s in your heart__"__ Old Duet told him._

"_Ok, hello Tig-Tig, daddy told me that yous is leaving us to go and be with the Everylasten cat, I don__'__t want yous to go but I__'__ve been told yous haves to__"__ Tugger started sobbing again, __"__I will miss yous forever Tig-Tig, I love yous and I__'__m not being a sissy, I means it, Goodbye Tiggsita.__"__ Tugger reach over the bed and hugged his sister crying hysterically._

_Once Munku had managed to pry Tugger of their sister and lead him out of the room, It was Old Deuteronomy__'__s turn to say his goodbyes to his Daughter._

"_My little queen, you have brought so much love into my life and now you have to leave it. I wish I could have seen you grow up, find love and have kittens of your own.__"__ Old Deuteronomy say on the edge of Tiggsita__'__s bed, __"__I have lost many family and friends in my life but losing you seem to be the hardest.__"__ Old Deut looked at the item in his hands, __"__When your mother departed us she left you a present for when you are older but as this will not happen I am giving it to you now, it__'__s a collar studded with rubies and black sapphires.__"__ Old Deut carefully secured the collar around his daughters neck before continuing, __"__you look so beautiful, I wish I could hear your voice just once more but alas I can__'__t, I__'__m going to miss you my love and I will never forget all the things we have done together and all the laughs we__'__ve had. When you up in the Heavyside lair please watch over your brothers and our tribe, I know you will be our guardian angel.__"__ Old Deut place a kiss on his daughter__'__s forehead and whispered, __"__Goodbye my little Queen__"__. _

_Old Deuteronomy called his son__'__s into the room and when they were gathered round the bed he began to sing_

_**When the day is long and the night, **_

_**the night is yours alone,**_

_**when you're sure you've had enough of this life,**_

_** well hang on.Don't let yourself go,**_

_** everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.**_

_**Sometimes everything is wrong.**_

_**Now it's time to sing along.**_

_**When your day is night alone,**_

_**(hold on, hold on)if you feel like letting go,**_

_**(hold on)when you think you've had too much of this life,**_

_**well hang on.Everybody hurts.**_

_**Take comfort in your friends.**_

_**Everybody hurts. **_

_**Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. **__**Don't throw your hand.**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, **_

_**no, no, no, you are not alone **_

_**If you're on your own in this life,**_

_**the days and nights are long,**_

_**when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.**_

_**Well, everybody hurts sometimes,everybody cries. **_

_**And everybody hurts sometimes.**_

_**And everybody hurts sometimes. **_

_**So, hold on, hold on.Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (Everybody hurts. You are not alone.) **_

As Old Deuteronomy sung the last word all 4 of his son's bowed their head and cried.

"Good bye Rin Tin Tiggsita," they all said.

Tiggsita took one last breath and released it, when she didn't take another one they knew she'd past on.

The family stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, then one by one they turned to leave, Tugger was the last to turn but as he did something caught his eye, he turned back suddenly, was it his imagination or had he just seen Tiggsita's chest rise and fall, "Daddy…" he started to say when there was a loud gasp. Every cat in the room spun round in shock.

There on the bed was Tiggsita sitting up shaking and crying her lungs out.

"DADDY!!" she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Celebrations and disaster

**CHAPTER 5: CELEBRATIONS AND DISASTER**

"Ok tell me exactly what happened my baby queen," Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the bed in the medical room with Tiggsita on his lap clutching onto his fur. 

"I went to this golden place that was brills and I saws this big colourfuls cat with a silver light goings round hims and hes told me it wasn't my time to be theres and said that I could goes back to bes with my family." Tigger snuggled into her dads soft coat. "I was scareds that I would never sees you again daddy or my brovers." Tigger let out a yawn.

"You rest Tiggsita my little queen, I am going to talk to Jennyanydots and Jellylorum," Old Deuteronomy laid the kitten on the bed and tucked the blanket around her, "Good night," he planted a kiss on her forehead and started to live.

"Oh daddy, I meet 2 other cat their names were Moonbeam and Seletty," Old Deut stopped in his tracks, "they told me to say hello and that you need to stop blaming yourself, Moonbeam said she always love you." Tigger then yawned again and fell asleep.

Old Deuteronomy left the room and entered Jenny and Jelly's office.

"How is she?" Jenny asked as Old Deut entered the room.

"She is sleeping now, do we know what happened yet?" Old Deut sat down on the lunch box that was used as a chair.

"Well her wounds are healed and she is perfectly healthy,"Tantomile and Coricopat confirmed. "Although she does seem to have a different aura about her, like she has a Guardian angel," Tantomile said.

"A cat called Moonbeam is watching over her," Coricopat chimed in.

Old Deuteronomy was shocked, 'how is that possible' he thought.

"Old Deut wasn't Moonbeam Munkustrap and Macvity's mother?" Jellylorum looked at the older cat.

"Yes she was, I don't want to talk about this sorry, I need to go and speak with my sons, if you'll excuse me." Old Deuteronomy hastily left the room, "Good night."

A month had past since Tigger's miracle. Everything had gone back to normal, the kittens played and mucked around, the adult cats did what they did and everything was perfect.

Until one Sunday afternoon, most of the cats were hanging around the junkyard others were at their humans homes. The kittens were playing 'Stuck in the mud', this meant they were running around like mad and hiding. 

"Kittens play time is over." Jennyanydots called out into the junkyard, when she got no reply she yelled, "and it's time for dinner." at this a huge group of kittens came running out of what seemed like nowhere. 

"Arrr!" Munkustrap screamed as he was trampled walking into the junkyard , "Oh my Everlasting cat, that was scary," Munku said getting up.

As he did a kitten ran into him, he fell back down with an 'oomph', he looked up to see his little sister with a terrified look on her face.

"MUNKU, MUNKU!!" Tiggsita yelled at him, "a big bla…."

Tigger was cut off by a cry of "INTRUDERS IN THE JUNKYARD!!" the shout out came from Glaston the Jellical tribes protector.

The adult male toms rushed towards the cry, when they came out into a clearing at the edge of the junkyard they saw a group of tough ugly looking alley cats swarming around three kittens and the protester. 

Glaston was now on the floor being scratched, bitten and beaten by the surrounding cat, the kittens were being held by 3 queens.

The Jellicals started to fight the group of intruders, 

"RETREAT!!" the large black alley tom (the leader) yelled, the ally cat started to turn and run, "Grab 2 of the kittens Scarface I'll get the other one!" he screamed at a scar ridden ginger tom.

Scarface grabbed 2 of the cowering kittens from the retreating queens and started to run, Asparagus took off after him and managed to tackle him, Scarface stumbled and dropped 1 of the kittens, with his paw now free he turned a swiped Asparagus with his claws catching him across the chest, Asparagus fell to the floor in pain and Scarface ran off still carrying 1 of the kittens.

The Leader of the group had managed to fight of the Jellicals and had taken the second kitten, the third kitten -the one Scarface had dropped- had been clever enough to run into a junk pile and hide.

The Junkyard Toms had run after the Alley cats but had lost them down a dark alleyway. 

Humphries knelt down next to Glaston, his body had been beaten to a pulp and he was not breathing, Humphries tried to find a pulse but found non the Jellical protector was dead.

The now battered and tired group of Jellical cats walked back to the main area of the junkyard carrying Glaston. 

Old Deuteronomy stood on the magical tire waiting for the rest of his tribe to return, the Females and kittens were in a huddle at the foot of the tire. When he saw Asparagus walking in being held up by the by the tom known as Fossil he knew all was not well. As the Jellical toms carried Glaston in a loud gasp went through the crowd, Old Deut closed his eyes and cringed, he could tell the Tom he had made protector of his tribe was dead, no cat could live through injuries like that.

Gus (the theatre cat) climbed onto the tire and whispered into the leaders ear. Old Deut looked at Gus and then to the tribe.

"Jellylorum may I have a moment with you please" Old Deut lead the adult queen to her den, "Is Skimbleshanks back from the trains yet?"

"No he's not, he won't be back until tomorrow. Old Deuteronomy what has happened? I need to find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer they did not come back to the den," Jelly asked tears already forming in her eyes. Old Deut looked Jenny in the eyes.

"Jellylorum, a group of Alley cats invaded the junkyard, they attacked Glaston and killed him," Old Deut started trying desperately not to cry, "Glaston was trying to protect a group of kittens, when our toms arrived they too fought the alley cats but I'm afraid they could only save 1 of them, the other 2 the alley cats took off with, Jelly I'm very sorry but the kittens they have kidnapped are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

"NNOOOOO!!" Jelly broke down into a crying fit and dropped to the floor, "Ineedtofindthemimtheremothertheyneedmethereonlykittens." Jelly babbled sobbing. Old Deut knelt down next to her and put his arms around her, he too then began to cry.

"Tigs, what happened?" Munku asked his now trembling sister, he put his paws on the top of her arms and looked into her face.

"A big black cat came up to me, Tugger, Mungo and Teazer and tried to talk to us, we just ignored him like we've been told to do when we meet strangers but every time we walked away he followed." Tigger stopped and took a few deep breaths, "Tugger and Mungo decided to tell the cat to leave us alone but the black cat just laughed and pushed Mungo to the floor, then this big group of cats came out and surrounded us and they started pushing us around laughing."

Munkustrap noticed Tiggsita's leg started to shake so he led her to Old Deuteronomy's den, he sat her down on his bed of rags and put his arm around her shoulder.

Tiggsita took a deep breath and continued, "We tried to escape but they kept pushing us back into the middle of the circle, then Glaston arrived and tried to help us, while the some of the cat were distracted I managed to make a run for it and come here to get help," Tigger then burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Munku's neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Shush, shush." Munku gently rocked his little sister trying to sooth her, after a while he felt Tigger go slightly limp and heard a soft purr that told him she was asleep. he laid her down on his bed, kissed her forehead, tucked her in and silently got up, he left the den to inform Old Deut and Jennyanydots where Tiggsita was then he returned to the den and curled up to the toddler queen. Munku soon felt a warmth on his back, he looked back to find Tiggsita snuggled into his back purring. Munku smiled and laid his head back down, he also began to purr then sleep over took him.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad kitty exciled Part 1

**

* * *

**

HI im still here!! sorry for the long time to update but my computer went wrong and i had to get a new one.

please please review =3 and more to come soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: BAD KITTY EXCILED PART 1**

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Tiggsita, Demeter, Bombalurina and Pokadots where sitting in the Garden of Demie's and Bomba's new human home. 6 weeks previous the 2 queens had been found by the RSPCA and later were adopted by a nice human couple who had 2 young daughters.

"Are you coming to watch the Jellical ball tonight Tiggs?" Demie asked while stretching, (To participate in the Ball a cat had to be over a year old, kittens under a year old were allowed to sit and watch the ball and could sometimes join in with the singing but not with the dancing).

"Yer, me, Poka and Tugger are coming." Tigger answered back, "Are you and Bomba dancing and that this year?"

"Defiantly, Jenny's been giving us dance lessons so we're both ready, I don't really remember the last ball me and Bomba were only 2 months old" Demeter finished stretching and sat down then began washing herself.

"Is Macavity going?" Bomba casually asked while grooming herself. Bombalurina had an obvious crush on the Ginger Tom but she didn't think anyone knew about it (only the whole tribe knew) so she would always try to drop him into a conversation.

"I don't know, he said he might come watch but not join in" Tigger laid down on her back to let the warmth from the sun heat her belly fur, "Maccy told said he isn't a dancer and I can believe it, he showed me and Poka a couple of moves and we fell about laughing."

"Yer but he snapped at me and told me to stop laughing" Pokadots cut in, "he hugged you and told you he loved it when you laugh."

Lets back up a bit shall we. The past 6 months had been an odd time in the Junkyard. With the kitnapping of Mungo and Teazer the first 3 months were devoted to finding the 2 Jellicle kittens but no trace of them could be found. It seemed that the Alley cats had just vanished without a trace. Jellylorum had become withdrawn and rarely spoke to anyone other then Skimbleshanks, Old Deuteronomy and her 2 remaining daughters Bomba and Demie.

During this time despite the loss of 2 tribe members, the Jellicle tribe had become bigger for

2 kittens had been born, both to Sundial and Humphries; Tumblebrutus a grey white and black stripy/patchy tom and Venus a gold, white and red tabby Queen. Also 4 new members had joined the tribe; a white Persian queen who went by the name of Griddlebone who rarely spoke to any of the other queens but flirted with all the tom. A Black Siamese queen named Exotica who had become Cassandra's best friend. Along with a rather large black and white tuxedo tom named Bustopher Jones (who turned out to be Asparagus long lost brother -odd I know-) and his son a black tom with a white tipped tail named Freddi (he was nothing like his father).

Back to present

"Girls it's time to come home now!" Jennyanydots called jumping up onto the garden fence from the other side. "The ball starts in 3 hour and we need to get ready."

"Ok mum we're coming, see you later Bomba and Demie" Pokadots said walking up to the fence and gracefully jumping up onto it.

"we'll see you at the ball later," Tigger called running after Pokadots but she wasn't looking where she was going and ran head first into the fence.

"OOOOWWWW!!!!!" Tigger jumped around rubbing her now very sore head. The others were trying desperately not to laugh but all failed miserably.

"Are you ok Tigs," Jenny choked out between laughs.

"Yer I think so, that bloody hurt!" Tiggsita moaned.

"LANGUAGE!!! Young queen" Jennyanydots suddenly stopped laughing making the 4 young queens jump, "I will not tolerate swearing of any kind you understand?"

"Yes Jenny, Sorry" Tigger replied still rubbing her head.

"Right apology accepted, now come along we have work to do, See you later Bombalurina and Demeter" with that Jenny jumped off the fence.

"Bye Jenny" Demie and Bomba chorused together.

"Bye Poka, bye Tigs don't run into anything!" with this the two queens burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh Ha Ha," Tigger yelled and jumped up onto the fence next to Pokadots, "Bye !" they both called back to the breathless duo before jumping off the fence and following Jennyanydots home.

"Up a bit, right a bit, down a bit no left a bit," Munkustrap directed a very pissed off Macavity who was trying to put up a set of fairy lights.

"Munku my arms are hurting and if you don't hurry up and decide how they should be I'm wrapping them around YOU!!" Macavity yelled down from the old rocking chair that was wedged at the top of a huge junk pile.

Munkustrap chose to ignore his brother and took steps back, "Erm Ok that look good oh erm maybe move right a bit Macs."

That was it, Macavity had, had it, he yanked the light to the right causing the iron bored the lights were tied to, to come loose of it place in the junk and fall on a very surprised Gus who managed to dodge out of its way before he became a flat cat.

"OI! CAREFUL you could have killed me you blundering idiot" Gus cried shaking his fist at Macavity who was not taking a blind bit of notice of the older tom cat.

"Are you ok Gus?" Munku asked dropping the battery power pack he was trying to fix, running to his elders side and placing his paws on Gus's arms.

"Yes, yes, no need to fuss just be a LOT more careful will you and I expect an apology from him up there" Gus said brushing Munku's hands away. Macavity just shrugged and turned away form the old tom. Gus scowled at the younger tom and vacated the area encase of anymore mishaps on his way he yelled back that he was going to tell Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap looked up at his brother who was now chewing on a fairy light bulb, "What do you think your doing?" Munku asked.

Macavity stop his chewing and looked down at his slightly older brother. "For your information I'm quite happily gnawing on a light bulb thank you," he quipped, then replaced the bulb to his mouth and continued the gnawing.

"Errr ok good to know you weirdo but I meant the fact of what you just did to Gus, you nearly crushed him and didn't even say sorry" Munku said

"It wasn't my fault" Mac called down, "he shouldn't have been standing there."

Munkustrap couldn't believe what he was hearing, "what it was your fault, you stupidly pulled the lights too hard and dislodged the board and now thanks to you we have to start again,"

Macavity shot up from his position on the chair and leaped down so he stood inches away from Munkustrap.

"Well if it wasn't for your stupid direction then I wouldn't have got pissed off, so it's your fault" Macavity shouted at Munku poking him hard in the chest with his paw.

"Oi" Munku yelled back pushing Macavity's paw away "if you weren't being so kittenish earlier and flirting with that dum white fluffy hair ball then we would have had this done hours ago"

"GRIDDLEBONE IS NOT DUM AND DON'T CALL ME KITTENISH" Macavity screamed and launched himself at his brother.

Everyone in the junkyard had stopped what they doing when they heard the start of the argument and were watching the forming fight gob smacked. When Macavity attacked Munkustrap the tom cats ran forward to try and stop the fight.

Admetus was the first to try and get between the 2 fighting Toms, "come on you 2 brake it up" he panted grabbing hold of Munkustrap's arms but the 2 toms were a hell of a lot stronger then him and he was thrown aside. Admetus hit his head on the now forgotten battery power pack and was knocked unconscious.

Munkustrap noticed this and totally forgot his crazy brother, Macavity took the distraction as an opportunity, he pushed Munku to the ground and wrapped his paws and claws around the silver toms neck choking him. Munkustrap tried to push Macavity off of him but had little luck he could feel his lungs start to bust desperate for oxygen.

"MACAVITY GET OFF OF HIM, YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Alonzo cried terrified of the scene happening before him. Alonzo wasn't quite sure what happened next, he remembered Backcomb (the black and gold Bengal cat -(this is a breed, I looked it up)- who Old Deut had made the new tribe protector) wrapping him arms around Macavity's waist and trying to pull him off the now unconscious Munkustrap, the arrival of his father Old Deuteronomy, watching Backcomb and Skimbleshanks struggling to hold Macavity while marching him to the Junkyard holding cells and then seeing Munkustrap and Admetus being taken to the medical den. After this Alonzo darted into a junk pile and cried, he was scared and confused after awhile he seemed to cry himself to asleep.

"What happened, what's going on, why won't anyone tell me anything?" Tiggsita asked Skimbleshanks again tugging on his tail but again just like the 10 times before Skimbleshanks ignored her and continued to talk to Humphries in a low tone.

That was it Tiggsita had had enough, when she returned to the junkyard with Jenny and Poka they had found the place quiet, some cats were walking around dumfounded, some where silently putting up the remaining decorations and others were whispering in small groups. When they entered the junkyard, most of the Jellicles stopped what they were doing, turned and looked at Tigger with sorry expressions. Tigger and Pokadots had looked at each other and where about to ask Jenny what was going on when Asparagus came running over to them, whispered something in Jenny's ear who had then taken off towards the medical den and then Asparagus had walked over to the two confused kits and told them they were to follow him to Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum's den where they were to stay until someone collected them for the ball.

That had happened over an hour ago and no one had told her or the other kittens in the den with her anything.

She marched over to Tugger and grabbed him by the ear. He had been flirting with Evolution at the time and gave a surprised YELP as he was pulled very hard and quickly away from the queen who was giving the two a funny look but also had an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Oww, oww, oww, erm Tigs this actually really hurts 'ARRHH' and its not doing my reputation any good you know" Tugger struggled to brake free of his twin sisters grip but failed miserably, "Wow Tigs your really strong" Tugger said between clenched teeth.

"oh stop complaining you don't have a reputation" Tigger pulled her brother into Demeter's and Bombalurina's occasional room. "Right" she said finally letting go of Tugger's extremely sore ear "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tigger asked with her paws on her hips.

"Erm nope" Tugger answered copying his sisters action by placing his paws on his hips.

"well we are going to have to find out then aren't we" Tigger quipped walking over to the makeshift window made from an old Tupperware box at the back of the room and began running her paws along one edge.

"What are you doing?" Tugger crocked his head and stared at Tigger.

"Bomba told me that there was a secret catch that opened this window, she used to use it to sneak out at night, ah here it is." Tigger tried to open the catch but struggled. "Oi Tugger help me open this."

"Err how about nooo," Tugger leaned against the wall and folded his arms while staring at his sister.

"Oh pleassse Tuggy," Tiggsita called turning to him and batting her eyes lids with a pout, "besides if you don't help I'll tell Jenny what you said about her."

Tugger drew himself up from the wall with a worried look on his face, "You wouldn't, you told me you would never tell Jenny what I said, she'd kill me."

"Then help me open this catch and she'll never know," Tigger said with a smug look while moving aside to let Tugger at the window.

After a few more tries and a lot more cursing the window finely opened. Swinging inwards catching Tugger off guard and knocking him to the floor.

"Yey for Tugger!" Tigger yipped clapping her paws, "And yey for the window for knocking tugs over ha-ha" she gigged taking hold of her brother's paw and pulling him up, "come on quickly before they notice we're missing." she whispered climbing out the window quickly followed by Tugger.

They silently crept through the junk piles until they heard a group adult cats whispering to each other, Tugger and Tigger both stopped, looked at each other then crouched low on the floor turning their ears towards the talking.

"_I still can't believe what happened, I knew he was weird but now he seems unhinged" said Asparagus shaking his head._

"_I know what you mean, are they still holding him in the cell Humphries?" Sundial asked her mate as he walked up to the group. _

"_Yer Backcomb has him in cell 4 and is keeping guard, how's Munkustrap doing?" Humphries turned to Jellylorum._

"_Better then he was, he's asleep at the moment, the poor thing has bruises all round his neck and some horrific wounds on his chest and face." Jelly could feel her body tensing just thinking about what Macavity had done, "what is going to happen, will Ma…."_

That was the last Tugger and Tigger heard due to a plane going over head blocking out all other sounds.

"what's happened to Munku?" Tigger whispered, Tugger looked at his younger sister and noticed she was crying pulling her into a hug he softly spoke into her ear;

"shush Tigs, it going to be ok, stop crying why don't we sneak to the medical den and see if the old brother is ok."

Tugger gently stroked Tigger's head and felt her nodding, he let go and beckoned her to follow him. They moved quickly through the junk heading towards the medical den. To get to the den they had to walk behind the holding cells.

"who do you think they have in prison?" Tigger asked stopping to peer out.

Tugger turned and shrugged, "I have no idea, it obviously has to be the whoever attacked Munku"

"yer probably" Tigger mutered crawling forward to get a better look.

Just as Tugger was about to do the same thing a cry rang out, both cats shot up (with Tugger smacking his head on an old teapot) and ran out of their hiding place in time to see Macavity blow the cage he was in up and send backcomb across the holding cells area into a pile of glass bottles that ripped his fur and skin apart.

Macavity strolled over to the Jellicle protector, stood over him and laughed as the Bangle Tom tried to get up. Then looking Backcomb directly in the eyes Macavity shot volts of electricity from his paws straight into the body of the already wounded and weak tom making him scream out in agony and thrash around with the broken glass digging farther into his back. After a few seconds Backcomb became still but Macavity continued to pump his body with electricity.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad kitty exciled Part 2

_Sorry this took so long to upload i had major writer block, Hope you enjoy and i will try to upload quicker.  
__this my longest chapter so far, please review =3_

_i do not own Cats the musical, i only own my OC names, if you would like to use any please ask =3 _

_Enjoy ^0.0^_

**CHAPTER 7: BAD KITTY EXCILED PART 2**

"MACAVITY NO!!!!" Tigger Screamed running towards her older brother, "PLEASE STOP YOUR KILLING HIM." Tiggsita reached a paw out and put it on Macavity's shoulder.

Surprised Macavity swivelled round and smacked the unsuspecting Queen round the face leaving a long gash running from her neck to the centre of her forehead narrowly missing her left eye.

Letting out a scream of terror and pain Tigger fell to the floor with Tugger rushing to her side.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE MACCY!!!" Tugger yelled cradling Tiggsita in his arms.

Members of the tribe began arriving but where unable to help as an invisible wall Macavity's powers had set up was stopping them from entering the Holding cell area, most the Jellicles were shouting and screaming while others stood shocked.

Through her tears Tigger could see Macavity or at least what used to Macavity advancing toward the two younger siblings with a murderess look in his eyes. Both Tugger and Tigger couldn't help but noticed the cat coming towards them looked different, Macavity's once red and ginger smooth shiny fur was now rough, dull looking and was sticking out at all angles with glowing black and white stripes running through it, his once green eyes were now sunken into the sockets and completely white with small black snake like pupils while both his fangs and claws had grown very long and deadly looking.

Macavity's whole body had small sparks flying off it as he stood over the cowering kittens with his paws held up high ready to kill them.

"Macavity please stop, your scaring me" Tigger whispered clutching onto Tugger and burying her head into his chest soaking his fur with her blood and tears, she let out a sob and fell unconscious from the pain.

Macavity stopped in his tracks when he heard the plea coming from Tigger, he looked down at her and realised what he'd done. Quick as a flash Mac was on his knees trying to pull Tiggsita away from the steel grip Tugger had on her.

"LET GO OF HER MACAVITY," Alonzo thundered running at his older brother launching himself at the wide eyed tom with his claws and teeth bared hitting Macavity in the side and sending him flying away from his younger siblings.

Macavity hit the ground with a thud smacking his head on a chunk of the cage that had been left from the explosion, he tried to get up but swooned and fell back to the floor smacking his head once again on the metal, letting out a low growl he became still.

"Alonzo!" Tugger loosened his grip on Tigger slightly and pulled his heavily panting brother into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tugger cried into Alonzo's shoulder.

Alonzo wrapped his arms around Tugger and gently rocked him while stroking his back,

"Hush Tugs it ok, everything's gonna be alright." he soothed in the younger kittens ear.

Alonzo looked up to see most of the tribe has gathered around whispering to each other and staring shocked at the scene that was in front of them. When Macavity was knocked out the invisible barrier has disappeared allowing the other Jellicles access to the area.

Humphries jumped down from the pile of junk that he was on and hurried to the small group of kittens.

"Are you ok?" he knelt down next to Tugger and prized his paws off Tigger, "Come on Tugger we need to get you both to the medical den, Alonzo do you think you can carry Tigger?" he asked turning to the black and white tom.

"Yes I can, but what are we going to do about Backcomb?" Alonzo pointed over to the Bangle cat who was sprawled at a funny angle still on the broken glass and bottles.

Tantomile and Coricopat both walked over to Backcomb and carefully lifted him out of the glass.

"We will carry him to the medical den" they said in unison hurrying to said den.

Alonzo carefully picked Tigger up a followed with Tugger clutching on to Tigger's tail.

After watching the sorry scene of cats and kittens hurrying away Humphries turned towards the group of Jellicles that mostly consisted of cats frozen to the spot unsure of what to do next.

"RIGHT!" He called, making a majority of cats jump and turn their attention towards him.

"Ok, me and Stickleback will take care of HIM!" Humphries growled pointing to the unconscious Macavity as the red, white and brown calico tom named Stickleback stalked over and jabbed Macavity in the back with his front paw.

"E's aut far th' coun' Humps" said Stickleback in his thick Scottish accent.

"Good, ok.. erm I think were gonna need rope and something to gag him."

Ten minutes later the two cats had Macavity bound, gagged and thrown (literally) into another holding cell.

"Ok I want at least four cats watching him until I get back" Humphries instructed the group of cats surrounding him, "I am going to inform Old Deuteronomy about what's happened, while I'm gone Stickleback will be in charge." with that Humphries turned and headed at full speed towards the vicarage wall that Old Deuteronomy called his second home.

As Humphries neared the vicarage he slowed down so as not to be out of breath when he got there. His mind started wandering to Backcomb, he prayed that his friend was going to be ok but by the look of his wounds he had a small charge of surviving. As Backcombs' 'right pawed cat' it was his job and duty to become 'temporary' tribe protector, that's why he'd taken charge back at the junkyard, as he continued on his way to his great leader Humphries hope he that the 'temporary' didn't become 'permanently'.

_Tiggsita was standing in the middle of a deserted Junkyard, the sky was red and black, the wind whipping around her chilling her to the bone. _

_She tried to called out but she found she had no voice. The area around her suddenly became darker and she could see shadows appearing all around her closing in, panicking Tiggsita spun round in circles trying to call for help._

_As quick as the shadows appeared they went only to be replaced but an evil laugh that echoed around the whole area. Looking up Tiggsita saw Macavity glaring down on her, in his paw he held a small ginger kitten, without warning Macavity threw the kitten down at her and disappeared._

_Tiggsita slowly moved towards the kitten, kneeling down she carefully picked the kitten up and turned it over. She screamed, the kitten had a slit throat and no eyes. Dropping the body to the ground Tiggsita noticed that in her paw was a note that had been tied around the kitten severed neck. Shaking, she took a big gulp and opened the note, she gasped and gripped the piece of paper ripping it in half as she did, falling from her paws the note settled on the ground and rejoined it's self. Looking down Tiggsita read the words again:_

'_The old Macavity is dead, beware of the new more powerful Macavity._

_Watch out cause Kitty's gonna get you and it's not gonna be pretty._

_R.I.P Munkustrap!'_

_Looking back at the kitten Tiggsita screamed again louder instead of being the ginger tom that Macavity had thrown, (She had guest that the ginger kitten must have been Macavity when he was younger) she was looking a small dead silver and black stripped kitten with a Small piece of paper stapled to it's chest reading the words 'MUNKUSTRAP'._

_Turning she ran as fast as she could while all around her voices were shouting her name, TIGGER!…, TIGGER!…., TIGGER!._

Screaming Tiggsita's eyes shot open and she bolted upright almost head butting Alonzo.

"Tigger calm down!" Alonzo yelled grabbing hold of her tightly, "it's ok hush, hush, it' alright", Alonzo gently rocked his younger sister back and forwards, after a few minutes Tigger stopped screaming and sobbed into Alonzo's neck wrapping her arms around him and clinging tightly to him.

It had been about four hours since the incident had happened, they were in the Medical den where Tiggsita had been cleaned and bandaged and left to sleep. Old Deuteronomy had arrived back with Humphries two hours ago and now the Tribe elders were discussing what course of action to take.

Another ten minutes passed and Tiggsita pulled away from Alonzo and looked him in the face.

"Www…what's hhh…happening Lonz?" Tiggsita asked in a whisper, "Are Tugger and Munku ok?"

"Tug's is ok, he's with Jelly and Munku regained consciousness a few hours ago, he is very sore but he will live. How are you feeling?" Alonzo asked softly stroking the unharmed side of her face.

"My face feels like it's on fire and I feel a bit sick, erm… what happened to Backcomb, is he ok or erm?"

Alonzo took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "Erm… I'm afraid Backcomb didn't make it, Jenny and Jelly tried their best but he died half an hour after he was brought here."

Tiggsita bust into a fresh set of tears and crumpled into Alonzo's arms again.

"Why did he do it, I don't understand," Tigger mumbled into Alonzo's shoulder.

"I don't know Tigs, thinking about it he's always had an evil strike in him, I guess he just snapped." Alonzo rubbed his paw up and down his sisters back and started to gently purr in her ear trying to sooth her.

"Wha' ar we gonna at do Ol' Deuteronomy?" Skimbleshanks asked nervously wringing his tail.

"What are the charges against Macavity, Humphries?" Old Deut was sitting on the big tire with a heavy heart and a unhappy look on his face.

"Old Deuteronomy, the crimes Macavity has committed are; Disruption of the peace, attempted assault towards Rum Tum Tugger, causing actual grievous bodily harm to Rin Tin Tiggsita, the attempted murder of Munkustrap and the first-degree murder of …(gulp) Backcomb." Humphries read out shaking slightly.

Old Deuteronomy sat and looked off into the distance for a few minutes thinking, he then took a deep breath and stood up facing the other Tribe Elders.

"These are very serious crimes that have been committed and as you know here is only one course of action that we can take," Old Deut said looking over his Tribe.

There were a few more minutes of discussion until Old Deuteronomy called for silence.

"Ok" he Spoke, "Call a Tribe meeting and bring Macavity to me, we will have a proper trial and let the rest of the tribe have their say. Right the trial shall begin in twenty minutes." Old Deut sat back down and closed his eyes sighing.

He felt a presence walk up next to him, he turned his head slightly towards the cat and opened his eyes. "Yes Jenny, how can I help you?" he asked politely smiling

"Old Deut do you want your erm… other children to attend the trial?" Jennyanydots put a paw softly on his knee, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes thank you Jenny," Old Deut placed his paw on top of hers, "If my children are up to it I would like them to be here, if you could ask them please."

"Yes Deuteronomy" Jenny said turning away and walking off to the medical den.

Old Deuteronomy re-closed his eyes.

Alonzo was still hugging Tiggsita when Jenny walked into the den.

"Ah Tigger you are awake, how are you feeling?" Jenny asked coming toward them.

Letting go of Alonzo, Tigger allowed Jenny to check her wounds. "I think I'm ok, my face hurts a lot though." she crocked her voice thick from crying.

"It's quite a nasty cut and to be honest your very luck it was not a centimetre higher or you would have lost your eye." Jenny rewrapped the wound in a new bandage and pulled Tigger into a hug.

"Your father would like you both to attend the trial of Macavity but only if you feel up to it." Jenny released Tigger and stepped back while taking hold of both Tigger's and Alonzo's paws. "So will you attend? it is being held at the big tire in ten minutes."

Alonzo turned and looked Tiggsita in the eyes and nodded, "I will attend Jenny, will you come too Tigs?"

Tiggsita thought for a moment while biting her lip, "Yes I will also attend, I want to know why Macavity did this and what will happen to him" she said finally standing up and making her way to the medical den entrance, "Shall we."

The Trial went by in a blur, witnesses told the Tribe what they saw, Munkustrap retold of what he remembered happened between him and Macavity, Alonzo told the Tribe what he saw and then it was Tugger and Tiggsita's turn.

Tugger went first. He told their father and the rest of the Tribe about how he and Tigger had snuck out to see how Munkustrap was, about over hearing the adults talk about the 'cat' locked in the holding cells, that they had then crept round to see who it was and saw Macavity blow the holding cell he was in up. After this Tugger found he could not continue and burst into tears.

It was then Tiggsita's turn.

"Tiggsita" Old Deuteronomy called, "Can you please continue from where Tugger left off, what happened in the holding cells after Macavity blew the cage up."

Tiggsita took a deep breath and stepped up onto the 'TSE' car, She told the Tribe what happened and what she and Tugger had done. Old Deuteronomy then asked to see the wound on her face.

He Carefully (with the help of Jellylorum) unwrapped the bandage and let out a gasp. He then had Jelly re-wrap the wound and pulled Tiggsita into a tight hug whispering "I'm so sorry'" in her ear. Tigger cried into her father chest for a few moments then pulled away, Old Deut wiped a tear from Tigger's face and gently kissed her cheek.

Tiggsita walked away and into Alonzo and Tugger's awaiting arms.

Old Deuteronomy stood up and faced his fellow Jellicles, "I have heard the witness accounts and I have come to a decision, Please bring Macavity to the big tire for the sentencing." Old Deut stood tall and calm (although inside he felt torn and depressed), silently waiting.

Macavity was dragged out by Humphries and Stickleback, he looked dreadful, there was a distant look in his eyes, his face was expressionless and he seemed to be mumbling.

Humphries shoved Macavity to his knees in front of Old Deuteronomy. Macavity bent his head and stared at the floor rocking slightly.

"Macavity you are brought before me and the Jellicle Tribe accused and charged with the Murder of Tribe Protector Backcomb, the attempted murder Munkustrap and the physical attack of Rin Tin Tiggsita." Old Deuteronomy stood above his son with a look of disapproval and sadness. "Rise Macavity and look at me"

Macavity slowly rose and tilted his head up towards his fathers face.

"Macavity do you wish to say anything before you are sentenced." Humphries asked without looking at him.

"Father I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I have no memory of what happened, it's like something took me over." Macavity said now looking his father in the eyes, "Please father I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, if I could turn back time I would, PLEASE!" Macavity Pleaded.

"Macavity what's done is done and what you've done is unforgivable. You are no longer welcome in this Tribe." Old Deuteronomy almost yelled angrily. "Macavity from this moment forth you are Exiled from The Jellicle Tribe, you are not to return to this Junkyard or have contact with any of us Jellicles, if you return you will be executed on sight."

"NO!" Macavity screamed, "You can't do this please father, reconsider." Macavity broke free of Stickleback's grip and flung himself at Old Deuteronomy's legs, wrapping his arms around them. "Please father" he was crying now.

"Humphries please escort Macavity of these premises, use force if you need to" Old Deuteronomy struggled out of Macavity's grip and turned away walking to the back of the tire.

Macavity looked around franticly, that's when he noticed his brothers and sister standing not far from the tire by the old oven.

"Tigs help me please, tell father to reconsider, he will listen to you, please," Macavity ran towards Tiggsita.

Scare Tiggsita hid behind Tugger. Alonzo stepped in front of the two blocking Macavity's path, he had his teeth and claws exposed and he was growling.

"Don't come any closer Macavity" Alonzo snarled "Tigger will not help you, you hurt her and now you must pay the price"

Macavity growled and took a swipe at Alonzo throwing him of balance then ploughed into him knocking his brother aside.

"Tigger please, you must tell father to change his mind" Macavity shoved Tugger aside and now had a grip on Tiggsita's arm, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I love you Tigs, please help" Macavity cried

Tiggsita was terrified, she stood frozen, unsure of what to do, she could see under Macavity's arm that Humphries and a few other male adults were racing towards them.

A sudden feeling of calm washed over her and she turned the face to look Her older brother in the face.

"Macavity let go of my arm" she commanded, "No I will not help you, you don't deserve it, you committed the crimes and now you are exiled, now get the hell away from me, I will never forgive you and I hope you drop dead." Tiggsita yanked her arm out of Macavity's grip and pushed him away. He fell to the ground, the advancing Adults had stopped when Tiggsita had spoken, they now looked on gob smacked.

Macavity sat on the floor quietly, then sparks stared to fly of his body, his coat changed and his eyes became snake slits. Angrily he looked up at Tiggsita.

"You bitch, after all I've done for you, this is how you repay me," Macavity started to rise, "I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed and lunged at Tiggsita pushing her backwards, he then sat on her and wrapped his paws around her throat squeezing hard, "DIE!" he screeched.

The other cats raced towards them Humphries in the lead, he ran his arm around Macavity's neck and somehow managed to drag him off the now panting Tigger.

Stickleback and Skimbleshanks both grabbed one of Macavity's arms and pulled him towards the Junkyard entrance.

"Let me go, I'll Kill you all" Macavity yelled wildly trying to claw his captives.

"Leave him ALONE!" a voice screamed through the junkyard.

Cats of all ages turned toward the direction of the the voice to see Griddlebone shoot out from behind the old oven and rush towards Macavity, before anyone could stop her she slashed Sticklebacks in the chest, leaving an ugly cut.

Humphries came up behind Griddlebone and knocked her to the ground.

"Asparagus, please take Griddlebone to the holding cells"

"NO!" she yelped as Asparagus started to drag her off.

A sudden boom set most cats flying, every one turned to Macavity who was standing alone it his paws raised.

"You will rule the day you did this to me, I will have my revenge you pathetic excuses for cats " Macavity's voice had suddenly become deeper and his fur was once again sticking out at all angles. "You will all die before my hand, mark my words." His voice seemed to bounce off the surrounding junk, The Jellicles coward back.

"Griddlebone come, you don't belong with these imbeciles." Macavity held a paw towards her that she accepted. Wrapping his arm around her waist he turned them towards his father.

"So long you Old Pollicle, I will be back, stronger and more powerful then you can ever imagine and I will take pleaser in killing you and your Tribe.

Macavity let out an evil cackle and to everyone's amazement vanished in a puff of red smoke,

"_Macavity's not there"_ whispered around the Junkyard.


End file.
